


Eros Fantasia

by Kickberry



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Saber starts to discover a past that alters to the point where her present is affecting herself and others. The cause remains hidden, turning every major event into the most depraved and ecchi she will reenact in her mind for the better or worst.





	Eros Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, this story is happening. And I'll be sure to highlight what kind of kinks you'll see in the following chapters. For now, this one is pretty normal, more of a conflict rising with Saber's former identity as a male ruler put to great/horny uses.
> 
> Category: A bit non-con, cumpie, straight
> 
> Plus, there are two more chapters of this in the other sites I post on. I'll post the other two here later, but if you would like to go check them out, find my name in either Fanfiction, Hentai Foundry, and/or Tumblr.

A petite woman sat on her knees in a dojo. She basked in the sunlight that left a glow on her braided, golden hair and clothes of white and navy blue. With eyes closed, she meditated, more to block out recent events. Saber, the former King of Britain, was in a mental state of distress.

This started with a question from Rin. The damned mage had asked why the drunken rendezvous with Shirou was so quiet last night. To make things worse, she asked it out loud in the dining room, where the expected company had amassed in for breakfast. Each and every one - surprisingly Sakura as well - mocked the pair with rhetorical questions and small insults.

Despite the moment's good-natured atmosphere - at least in Saber's opinion - her interactions with Shirou have become awkward. To clarify, they indeed had tried to have an evening rump. It ended early for complicated reasons.

Saber did not get any sleep since. Without proper rest, she had an irritating morning (why she almost snapped at Rin for being a nosy bitch). To avoid further embarrassment, she meditated in the dojo, a stay that lasted until late afternoon.

"Hello, how's my Queen of Britain doing today?"

The blonde woman clenched her hands into fists. She sensed another presence, the owner of that cheerful voice, step across the wide, wooden floor. Saber was about to ignore this person until she heard paper crumple and caught a whiff of sweet bread.

"Come on Saber, don't be mad. I brought food as a peace offering. You can have some."

The blonde woman opened her eyes, focused her strained sight on the toasted pieces of bread. She snatched two, shoved them into her mouth, then chewed. She relished the taste of sweet, red beans with little regard for her unpleasant guest.

"Wow, you swallowed those well. Is Shirou's dick that big?"

Saber choked on her bread. With inhuman strength, she puffed out her cheeks and gulped down the hot morsels. Suffering from a burnt tongue, she glared at Rin, the pigtailed brunette. This Japanese minx wore her trademark black skirt and long-sleeved, red top. Once a friend, she was now dead to the blonde woman (although the food bribe did open ideas for salvation).

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The mage tittered as she waved her hand in a nonchalant manner. "You probably had bigger, considering there were hefty men in Old England."

"Rin!"

"Relax, I'm trying to lighten the mood." The pigtailed mage sat near Saber. She looked around to see various decorations hang or lean against the white walls. "I thought you've adjusted to our era's sense of humor."

Saber resumed her meditation. "There is nothing funny about what happened, Rin. It was a terrible moment, when I...I...chased him away from the bed."

"What, did you want him to try a new kink?" The mage took a piece of bread from her foil wrapper. "Archer doesn't like to take things from the other end. Maybe it's the same for your man."

"Rin, that's not-."

"But if you take him while he's asleep, he'll grow into it."

Saber smacked the floor. Furious, she yelled, "That is not. The situation! He left because I almost fractured parts of his body!" Her face fell as she remembered her lover leaving the room in frustration, before either could reach desired release.

"Okay, so why did you almost break his body?" Rin chewed on her snack with smacking lips. "Oh Akasha, don't tell me you almost bit off his dick too."

Silence settled in the room. The mage did not take a bite out of her bread. Saber's face grew a blush. A full minute passed before Rin made a silly grin.

"That really almost happened?"

"I may have involved teeth when polishing his...sword."

"Don't say it like that. That language is for dorks." Rin glanced at her bitten treat with spite. "Of course, Archer uses the same kind of dialogue. I put him on an abstinence streak and he still likes to mention iron, wood, stuff that makes me think he doesn't want a woman's body."

Like a hog, the mage devoured her bread. Saber watched in silence, played with the idea that Rin matched the sexual frustration of a pent-up church priest (molestation, still a thing in Old Britain).

Rin sighed and swiped bread crumbs off of her lips. "Forget it, this is about you, not me. So spill, what happened?"

"That is everything. I ruined an evening of mana restoration."

"Restoration?" the mage scoffed. "More like a weekly itch. You can't expect all of us to believe the things in his bedroom are for your benefit only?" Rin regained her coy smile. "Well, that's not a bad idea. But for the sake of honesty, can't you two at least admit there's some kind of relationship going on, sexual or romantic?"

Saber's grip tightened, left wrinkles in her skirt. The mage declared she saw this with her moving eyes.

"And don't hide or distract me from the real issue. Why did you hurt poor Shirou when he just wanted to fuck your brains out?"

Rin's childish tone and wagging eyebrows embarrassed Saber. The blonde knight took a deep breath, weighing the consequences of her next words.

"I...I've been having memories of my past life."

"Your time as the king?" Rin tilted her head, confused and intrigued. "It's normal to remember happy moments, but if I remember right, you didn't have much of them."

"True, but some of these memories are...indecent by nature."

The pigtailed mage sat straight up with crossed legs. Her attentive expression, those wide eyes, sowed doubt in Saber's heart. However, the knight had little choice but to share because hardly anyone could help (or keep as good of a secret...Sakura would probably murder her).

"Come on, continue. What kind of moments were indecent? What did you do back when you were the king of an entire country?"

Saber felt Rin was getting off topic with her original problem involving Shirou. Yet, she decided to humor the pigtailed mage. "I'm not sure if these memories are correct. They seem out of place, but if not my mind, my body remembers the experience."

The blonde woman hugged her stomach. Her muscles tightened as the memories returned, as they came to haunt her.

* * *

 

**Lancelot**

"Let go of me!"

Saber struggled in the arms of a larger man. Her feet hit water, made splashes and ripples across the lake. Earlier, she tried to take a bath naked, leaving her clothes and possessions on the grassy shore.

Due to exhaustion from battle, she could hardly put up a struggle against her assailant when he grabbed her from behind. She even panicked after she felt the person's muscles rub against her light skin, tickling her.

"Unhand me, do you realize who you are assaulting?"

"This is not an assault, my Lord. I am merely...embracing you."

Saber stopped when she recognized the voice. She even allowed the mysterious man to carry her back to shore, where he softened his hold. This freedom allowed her to turn and see a handsome, rugged face draped with violet bangs.

"L-lancelot!" The naked woman covered her breasts and scrunched her face, horrified. "H-how did you know where to find me?"

"I followed you." The brazen man stepped back to reveal a white shirt and brown, cotton pants. "You ran off without an escort after battle. I followed only to lose you. One path brought me here, where I planned to bathe only to see you here doing the same."

"I-I see." Saber tried not to mind her ally's masculine figure. This was the first time she's seen him without his armor, the first time she saw him other than a Knight of the Round Table. "Then what you did is forgivable. Never speak of this with the others."

The king tried to reach for her clothes. Lancelot moved in her way. His stare made Saber nervous, especially when she's only seen them from the most vile members of the human race.

"Forgivable? What is less forgivable than the fact that you, a woman, lied to us!"

Saber flinched at the angry words. She walked backwards to distance herself from Lancelot. "That deception...was designed to protect all of you. If our people, the entire kingdom, discovered my true identity, we would lose their support, their respect for our cause."

"Then damn the people!" The knight grabbed Saber's arms and pulled her close until their faces were inches apart. "My Lord, you are a blessing to us all. To hide your beauty for such reasons is a sin to every man who adore you."

The king blushed. For the first time in her life, she was acknowledged as a beautiful woman. Loss at words, she wasn't prepared for the moment when the man put his hand behind her head. One pull connected their lips. Saber's surprise allowed Lancelot to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Still tired, the king could not push him away. She only groaned as the knight tongued the roof and floor of her mouth. Several flicks down her throat almost gagged her. When he pulled away, Saber breathed hard, experiencing a rush of heat through her head.

"Lancelot, stop. It is enough you know my secret. Anything beyond this could create complications."

The knight brought her to the ground. On his knees, he raised his shirt to take it off, leave his top bare. Saber stared, almost drooled at the sight of his pecs and abs. She shook her head to regain composure before Lancelot cupped her breast with both hands.

"So small, so pure. Nobody would believe you are our king if they saw you."

Saber glanced down at her tits, annoyed. When she tried to retort, a cry escaped her lips after Lancelot licked her nipple. He squeezed, twerked the small mounds, stimulating her chest. All the woman could do was slide her limbs around and endure the raw pleasuring.

"And you are soft. How can a lion feel so tender under my fingers?" Lancelot moved his hand down Saber's stomach. When he reached the edge of her pussy, he slid in two fingers. The foreign insertion caused the woman to twitch, gasp as her lover stretched out her hole and dug deeper.

Saber started, "La-lance-lancelot!" before she shrieked and ripped the grass underneath. Her vaginal walls pressed around the man's digits; a switch she had never felt went off inside her body. This emotion coursed through her so raw, she could not control her ragged breaths.

"My Lord, your secret deprived you one of life's greatest pleasure." Lancelot yanked his pants off until not a single piece of clothing was found on his body. Between his thick legs hung a meat pole growing into a sizable pole, a battering vagina ram. "I now realize it is my duty to satisfy you."

The dazed woman regained her senses, struggled harder than before. "No, Lancelot! Stop!" She eyed his hips, the penis closing in on her soaking pussy. "Lancelot, as your king, I demand you stop or face the consequences!"

"Then kill me if you must." The knight pressed the bulbous head of his sex organ into the woman's opening. "But I will fulfill your needs. As of now, you and I are lovers."

Saber tensed after the penis entered her entrance. She roared as it pierced through her tight walls, reached the end of the hole. When Lancelot pulled out, the slick pull almost made her moan with joy. The next thrust created a hitch in her throat.

"My Lord, if you are still afraid of witnesses, do not worry." Lancelot slammed his waist into Saber's. "I told the others I would take care of you. They will not come near this area. It is safe for you to act as you wish."

The woman let out a short yelp by the next thrust. She squirmed, waved her legs above as the pounding picked up speed. Saber tried to deny it, reject the passion she felt as a porked female. Her pride did not even allow a cry louder than a gasp or grunt fly into the air.

Lancelot made more noise, huffed and growled as he slammed his lover. His hips adjusted before one more fuck caused Saber to groan, her loudest yet. He did it again to recreate the reaction; he had finally found her g-spot.

"Please, stop." Saber clawed the knight's back while their bodies rocked together. The wetness from the lake caused her skin to feel sensitive every time Lancelot pressed into her. "S-something is building, i-inside. Please, please stop. I'm scared."

"Do not be, my Lord. It is normal." Lancelot dug his cock deep into his lover. He did not pull out, kept it close to her womb. "Do not contain yourself any longer."

Saber unleashed a throaty groan before her insides tightened around Lancelot's cock. Unlike the first, this orgasm created a buzz in her nerves and head. Dizzy, she could not retaliate after her lover kissed her again, further stimulating every part of her being.

As the moment died down, Saber relaxed. Drool dripped from the corner of her mouth. She groaned as Lancelot slid out of her hole dripping with a mix of his semen and her vaginal fluids. The weak king watched the knight pump his cock with a hand, its head aimed at her wet body.

A string of cum shot out of the cock. The liquid splattered on top of Saber's in a line. Some reached her mouth, made her taste the warm, bitter essence. Sprawled across the ground, she looked like a used tavern whore.

"My Lord, forgive me for the mess."

As the woman gasped with great heaves, Lancelot collapsed beside her. He scooted close to spoon behind his lover, place his face against her back. "Arthur, no matter what may become of me after this, know I do not regret expressing my desire for your true beauty."

Saber remained silent. She understood her virginity and the secret identity were all the ingredients for the knight's overwhelming lust. This fact unearthed her own desires, those suppressed since a time before becoming the ruler of Britain.

"From now on, call me Arturia. That is my real name."

"Very well." Lancelot placed a hand on her shoulder. "Arturia, such a gorgeous name. Please tell me more of yourself, let me know the real you."

The complement warmed Saber's chest. As she grasped her knight's hand, a sweet sensation swept into her blood, desire tainting her noble soul.

It was then she wanted more, Saber desired the same love given to her by Lancelot. From this point on, she sought this from others, all for the sake of satisfaction.

* * *

 

Rin held a hand to her forehead, frowning. "As hot as that sounds, it doesn't make sense . There's a lot of holes in the story. The biggest one is that you acted like any virgin getting broken in."

Saber frowned from hearing the brash comment. Her friend didn't seem to care as she looked up at the ceiling, resumed, "Didn't pulling the sword out of that stone cause you to lose your humanity? Back then, you were in possession of the real swords, the items of legend. You even said they had some kind of influence over the way you interacted with people."

"The range of the influence was always a convoluted topic. Even Merlin was somewhat baffled by their true powers." The blonde knight raised her hand to look at its slender fingers. "And I always wore armor in front of my subjects to hide my feminine features. Nobody was supposed to know my true gender, not even Lancelot. In fact, the one I knew would have never known."

"So what you're saying is that he wasn't supposed to be your first?" Rin placed a fist under her chin like the Thinking Man. "Then that memory wasn't supposed to exist, yet it does. See my confusion?"

"Which is why I believe magic is to blame for this." Saber's eyebrows furrowed, concerned of the many possibilities. "Rin, either someone is powerful enough to implant these false memories or a dimensional anomaly involving me is at work."

The mage raised a finger and waved it like an a pretentious know-it-all. "But you already said they're fake. If someone is doing this, they wouldn't want you to know because that could lead us back to him. Ripping out Magic Circuits is all it takes to stop the spell."

Saber felt sick about Rin's method. "So would the latter theory be correct?"

"Not sure. I could think of so many things happening," sighed the mage. "Magic, it creates more drama than humans can write about. Your case is tame compared to the one where Archer was Shirou's future self, time-traveling as a Heroic Spirit, blah blah to hell with it all."

The blonde knight smiled at her friend's sass, more appreciative she was getting feedback about her explained problems.

"So keep talking about these memories." Rin laid down on her side, placed her head on top of a propped arm. "The more I know what you know, we can maybe find something off enough to give us a clue of what's going on."

Saber glared at her friend's grin. She suspected the mage only wanted to hear more about her altered, depraved moments of a distant past. With little choice but to hope she was doing the right thing, the knight cleared her throat, prepared for the next story.

"My first time with Lancelot introduced a new mentality." Saber glanced down at her fists. "Thoughts of more would entice me to seek the same pleasure from others. You could say I have become no better than a ruler who used all means to satisfy her perversions."

* * *

 

**Gawain**

In silver armor, Saber stood in a wooden room dotted with sunlight. She watched a man in dark clothes lie on the bed with closed eyes. His dirt blond hair and firm face defined few of his stunning qualities that have earned him the title of the Round Table's _White Knight_. Some have said he, Gawain, was worthy above all to be by the king's side.

For a man of his caliber and history, Saber could not imagine a better choice to play a role in her campaign for sexual gratification.

"My Lord, I have done what you have asked. What comes next?"

"Keep your eyes closed." Saber unfastened her armor straps. She gulped, tensed as she started the next phase of her plan. "And speak of our standing in this town. I want a brief report."

Gawain raised an eyebrow, already suspicious. Yet, Saber knew his position as her right-hand man would grant his obedience.

"The people are safe inside their homes. We have established a temporary base within the church."

Saber quietly placed her armored pieces on the ground. She began to untie laces of her blue dress. "Very good. And how far is the enemy?"

"On the border of the plains. They have amassed an hour after sunset. Your deductions have given at least one night of rest before taking action tomorrow."

"Excellent." Saber shed the last piece of her clothes that left her only in white undergarments. She lightly mounted her knight on top of the bed. Still obedient, Gawain kept his eyes closed regardless of his frown, his apparent discomfort.

"Now, open your eyes and tell me what you see."

Gawain opened his eyes. He immediately portrayed astonishment, surprise beyond the scope of a normal man. "S-sire, is it you? You're a woman?!"

"Yes, it is me." Saber bent over to hover her face in front of her subject's. She stared into his blue starry eyes, before she tapped her lips together with his. Gawain pushed her up until he sat on the bed with her straddling him.

"W-what is this?!" The furious knight gripped his king's slender shoulders, almost hurting her. "Not only are you a woman, but you make advances towards me, a soldier on duty?! This is beyond shame; you are mad to do this!"

"You're right." Saber adjusted her legs to remain on the man's lap. "This is improper, yet I've changed. I want you to give me what I seek, what Lancelot had given me days ago after he first embraced me."

The knight did a double-take. "You fornicated with Lancelot?!"

The king saw anger cloud Gawain's eyes. "Yes, we did. Yet, he has not touched me since, left me alone with these desires. I cannot control myself any longer. I need to feel that same desire, to feel loved."

Saber looked down at her hips, wishing they were smacking against another (man or woman). A finger pressed up into her chin, tilt her head until she faced the man of her desire.

"My Lord, you understand this rampant behavior makes you unworthy of your place on the throne?"

"Which is why nobody must know of this." Saber wrapped her arms around Gawain's neck. "And that is why I come to you. You're the only one I could trust with this secret, the only man who can satisfy me right now."

The king pressed her lips into the knight's. This time, their kiss involved slow, clumsy tongueplay. During this makeout, Saber ripped the man's shirt apart to uncover skin, muscles, a body forged by hours of training, endless battling; a marvelous man.

"Sire." Gawain pulled away. His stern face frightened Saber into thinking that her gamble failed. "How are you sure I am up for the task?"

"Because you have never failed me, not even once." The king pushed her subject onto his back before she spun on her bottom. This allowed her to bend down, place her face in front of the bulge inside Gawain's pants (sixty-nine the lucky dog). She trailed a finger on the covered penis to make it twitch. "I can expect no less in any matter."

Saber pushed the waistband down. She did not expect a sausage to spring out and smack into her cheek. She pulled away in surprise to see a nine-inch cock wiggle around. After it stood stiff at full erection, she poked the length with her fingers. One sniff of its heavy odor warmed her body below the belly.

"Sire, I will begin from my end."

Her undershorts ripped apart. Saber looked back to see Gawain had grasped her thighs to pull her bare ass closer to his mouth. When the knight licked the slit of her pussy, her lower area shook from the pleasure.

Determined to last, the woman kissed the dick's tip. She slid her tongue down its hot length while her hands massaged the balls. After sliding back up, Saber engulfed the dick with her mouth and kept it there to let saliva coat it. She almost choked as Gawain's licks spread across the sensitive areas of her pussy.

Saber pulled her mouth off of the penis with a pop. "G-gawain, slow down." She gripped the bed sheet after her lover moved onto her clitoris. "W-wait, it's...it's coming out." Drool spilled from her lips as she shuddered from a female ejaculation.

The knight never stopped, resumed by raising both hands to have their fingers pull on Saber's pussy. The wider opening allowed him to shove his tongue deeper, tread into more sensitive territory. Occasional jabs from his fingers made the king groan, tighten her hold around his dick.

"Will you please release that for a moment?"

Saber listened. The moment she did, teeth pressed onto her clitoris. No matter how soft their touch was, the woman twitched and moaned before another orgasm rocked her body. Fried from the constant pleasuring, she rested her head on a spot next to Gawain's meat stick.

"My Lord, we do not have time for a break."

Two arms wrapped around the king's armpits. She groaned as they pulled her up. One push placed her onto the bed, off of Gawain's lap. There, Saber tried to steady her body on hands and knees.

"This position will do."

The king felt fingers dig into the skin on her hips. A small pressure, his cock, tapped on her sopping pussy. She looked back to see her lover's dark eyes full of anger.

"G-gawain? Are you alright?"

The knight caressed the woman's firm buttocks. "Honestly, no. I am not." One squeeze made Saber wince from the pain. "I must know, so answer honestly, was Lancelot your first?"

The king heard the snarl. Yet, she did not desire to lie anymore. "Yes."

"That bastard." Gawain slapped the ass with both hands. The loud claps earned a yelp from Saber. "No matter how our code makes me despise you for breaking it, I despise that killer more for taking your virginity. Of all people, how could he have had someone beautiful like you before me, sire?"

The man snatched Saber's golden hair to turn her head. He kissed her full on the lips, constricted his tongue with hers as his dick entered the lips of her childbearing hips. The pain and pleasure caused the king to cry into her lover's mouth, muffling it.

Gawain pulled his mouth away, left a trail of drool between his and her tongue. He gripped her arms and pulled them before he thrust. When Saber moaned, he moved his hips to make the inside dick alter her insides.

"St-stop that," the woman whimpered. "Be serious."

Gawain yanked his cock out. Before Saber could complain, he sped back inside. The dick kept going until he crashed into the end of her pussy. Unprepared, she screamed with ecstasy, only brief as Gawain already covered her mouth with a hand.

"I am serious." He grabbed her neck with both hands. Their bodies became sheen with sweat. "And never tell me to stop. You are my woman now; we will finish under my terms."

Saber grunted after Gawain slammed his hips into hers. She gritted her teeth as the dick crashed into the sensitive spots of her pussy; the hits to her g-spot created the loudest groans. With every fuck, the knight pulled on her throat, choking her; it was scary, yet exciting.

"I'm almost there." Gawain never stopped having his hips meet Saber's, riding her like she's an untamed horse. "Sire, I'm almost ready to cum."

The question terrified the woman. As a king, she could not afford to become pregnant. When she decided to pull out, her lover pushed her head to the sheets below. She almost suffocated from the cotton pressing against her mouth, could not get out of the one hand that pushed on the top of her head to keep her under submission.

Saber's body lost strength as it spilled juices all over her lover's thrusting penis. Limp, she could only keep her legs open for her lover to pound it, wreck it with enough force to rock the bed.

Gawain grabbed the woman's shoulders. His next thrust brought his meat stick near the entrance to her womb, a place full of fertile eggs. "Then please accept this with consent."

Terrified, Saber managed to raise her head. When she cried, "Sh-shtop!" she lost her bearings after a blast of hot liquid spilled inside. Her toes curled and hands clenched as she experienced her first creampie, a warm gentle filling of her once-empty innards. This fulfillment left her limp, forcing Gawain to grab her body, keep it straight for his load to go straight inside her.

By the last spurt, Gawain gently laid the king onto the bed. She buried her head into the pillow to hide her face. The knight yanked it away, rolled her over to see her perverted smile, satisfaction from insemination.

Despite the visual evidence, Gawain asked, "How was it?" The panting man bent down to kiss his king's forehead before he slid his hand over her wet skin. "Did I satisfy you, sire?" After Saber's nod, he added, "Was it better than him?"

In her mind, Sabe laughed at her lover's question. Outside, she remarked, "Yes, you were incredible," with a smile. "But when we're together, call me Arturia. You shouldn't make it sound like you are having relations with a man."

"If you were one, I would still take up this role if you desired." Gawain's straight comment made Saber wonder if he was truly serious. She thought less of it, purred as the knight caressed her cheek and shoulder. "And you said 'when.' How often will you need...help with these desires."

"I'm not sure. This is all so new to me." Saber scooted closer to the knight's body for warmth. "I have no wisdom of this matter. So until a solution presents itself, you will need to remain as my assistant and confidante."

Gawain pressed his hand against his king's chest. "By you will, it shall be done, Arturia." With newfound passion, he pulled her in to peck her once. He implanted a trail of kisses down, far enough for the woman to know she was about to begin round two of this scandalous rendezvous. When his lips reached the lips of procreation, her womb stirred from the aspect of being creampied again.

* * *

 

The lax Rin chided, "Saber, that is so wrong." Still lying down, the mage ran a hand up her leg until it disappeared into the underside of her skirt. "But it's steaming hot. You were such a naughty king, it's unbelievable."

"Rin, don't touch yourself."

"I'm not. This is me itching." The mage's puffing nose signaled her horny state. "But I admit, it's hard not to. You turned Britain's oldest models of chivalry into horn dogs. And no, you don't fool me Saber, calling you a bitch cannot justify the level of allure you used to make Gawain a part of your harem."

Saber pursed her lips. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Did you stop seeing Lancelot after Gawain?" Rin maintained her coy smile the time Saber couldn't come up with an answer (the silence said nuff). "Alright. Now for another issue, how many more noble steeds did you ride? I bet you managed to swing around more trunks than Robin Hood did in Sherwood Forest."

"Those are not the right questions to ask," Saber added. "The one I need to ask is why these memories exist." She slid a hand down her face. "Several continue to haunt me. They stress me, which is why I accidentally used Mana Burst while Shirou and I were trying to have sex."

Rin stuck out her tongue. "Ooh, so that's what happened. You want to get rid of them so Shirou can fill you with his life energy in one piece. That's more important than Mana, isn't it? Filling your Holy Cup with the liquid needed to grant a wish."

Saber looked away (getting tired of pigtailed douchebag's shit). She did not expect her friend to pull her up by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"Going out for lunch." Rin gulped down the last bread and crushed her wrapper into a ball. "We need to continue this elsewhere. I need you to share every memory, every detail, even the new ones."

"New ones?"

"It's just a theory. Come on, start on the next thing you can remember." The horny mage grabbed Saber's hand, intertwined their fingers together. "What's the next kink the depraved King of Britain has embarked on next? There's gotta have been more than these one-partner bashes."

Saber's eyebrows furrowed as she and Rin exited the dojo. "I remember three of my knights. All four of us did something, but Galahad...he treated me with the most disrespect and dominance amongst them all."

She shuddered as images of three cocks entered her mind. In this memory, she sat before them. This past Saber opened her mouth and raised her hands to take everything their owners could offer with their bodies.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yes, Saber's going to have a threesome. With who, not sure. What comes next? Some historical stuff that'll lead up to the shitty parts of Saber's time as King (lots of changes).
> 
> And I called Saber a king because back in Britain, she had to take the title since her culture looked to men as leaders (sexism, still a thing in the old days). Her wife was known as the queen to follow the same tradition.
> 
> So with that aside, look forward to more. If you liked this story, favorite and follow for your convenience.


End file.
